Surprise Dues
by Roe99
Summary: Emma has an unexpected delivery and Will only just makes it... Will and Emma love and if i continue SMUT thats why it's M and Emma and Quinn cute:


This takes place when Emma is 8 months pregnant. Will and Emma are married, but only after they originally found out they were going to have a child.

WILL

I love Emma with all my heart and soul. When she told me she was pregnant, the only thing I could think about was that I was going to love this baby as much as I love Emma. When the 3rd month came, she began to show. She wasn't very happy about it until she realized that J Crew has a maternity department. We also decided not to find out the sex of the baby… she wanted to but since we get so few surprises in life, I convinced her otherwise.

Her due date wasn't for another 3 weeks, and she decided to have a natural birth. She had been doing much better with messes, but I was worried to see how she would do with this big of one. Her stomach continued to expand as she continued on her progression.

Emma wasn't acting like herself this morning. She usually always wanted my arms around her when she woke up, but throughout the night, she kept kicking my leg off her and throwing my arms away from her waist. When I woke up, she was already up and in the shower. It was a school day, so I assumed she wanted an early start.

I went in to brush my teeth while she was still finishing up. When I entered the steamy bathroom, she was moaning, almost as if she was in pain.

"Em? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Ya Will… just… not feeling so great… I'll be fine though." When I entered the bathroom fully and looked over my shoulder I saw her attempting to stand.

"Emma! Did you fall! Are you alright!" I rushed over to help her, flinging open the glass door and bending down effectively soaking my sleep shirt.

"No, Will, I'm fine, I didn't fall… I just sat down. I'm okay really!" my worried expression must have frightened her. She took my hand and stood. She winced in pain.

"Emma… you don't look fine! What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"Oh no Will, it's nothing, really! I just feel a little under the weather today… I promise! I'm fineeee." She winded dragging all my fears momentarily away. They returned though when she could hardly pick her foot up out of the tub to get out. Once she was out, she dried herself and when she turned to leave, she waddled, almost as if something was between her legs.

EMMA

All night I was cramping. So much pain and then nothing, then 20 minutes of sleep and pain again. I hardly slept at all… then I got up to shower at 5 and could hardly stand. It was as if the baby was pushing me down. The water felt good but I couldn't stand any longer. I sat in the rain of the shower for almost an hour. When I heard Will get up I attempted to stand, the splitting pain in my lower abdomen caused me to moan loudly and drop back down.

Will helped me up and I did my best to calm his fears. Everything was fine I kept telling myself. The baby is fine, you are fine, Will is fine, everything is fine! Just get over it! I got dressed slowly; it almost felt like something was in between my legs… I didn't like that! I kept feeling like I was waddling and looked like a duck.

I picked out a light pink blouse and a white maternity skirt. I hated the stretchy waist bands of everything I had to wear now a day. It made me feel like I was too big for my own life. Yes Will still loved me, but everyone else looked at me differently… almost like they felt sorry for me.

I guess I could be thought of as a whore… I had 'taken' Will away from his wife… well she drove him away, but some think I took him from her. Then I got pregnant, forcing Will into marriage… I knew he loved me but I didn't know if he really wanted to marry me that soon… he said he did, but there were always doubts that came up in my mind every so often.

When Will and I left for school, I was in between pains, so I didn't have to have help down the stairs. When we got in the car, the engine rumbled sending me into a severe pain. I gasped audibly.

"Emma?" he looked at me with concern as I clutched my expanded stomach. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?" I knew what he was thinking, Emma is going to have a premature baby and screw my life up even more. Well the due date wasn't for awhile so I passed them off as cramps or the baby was sitting on some funny organ.

"Will, I'm fine… the baby… kicked I think… it just hurt for a second… I'm fine!" I lied to him. I kept my eyes fixated on the road as we drove, trying to ignore the sharp twinging pains that became more frequent.

We arrived at school on time and pecked goodbye before entering the school.

WILL

I knew Emma was in pain. She never looked like that unless something was wrong. I didn't want her to be in pain, but I also didn't want to press the issue.

I know some people think I was forced into marriage because Emma got pregnant the fifth time we had sex… but I wasn't. I knew from the moment we began our first day together that there was something special about this woman. Our first date was spectacular, and it confirmed the fact that I wanted to spend every moment of my existence with her. When we first had sex it was slow and sweet… then I found out that Emma has a hidden fetish. She likes it dirty. I first figured it out when we were about to come on our second time. She screamed to fuck her harder and it drove me insane. From then on, we were rough… doing it in some odd and very… strange places and positions, it remained pleasurable the entire time, and we always couldn't get enough of each other.

I remember when we finished our fifth time and she left early in the morning. I thought I'd done something wrong because for two weeks, she didn't want to talk to me. 'give her space Schuester' I would whisper to myself as I grew more and more frightened that I'd done something. She finally texted me to come to her office. She was sitting in her usual chair with tears filling her eyes as I entered… middle of 3rd period to be exact.

"Emma? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I rushed to her side and hugged her as tightly as I could without breaking her.

"No- Will-"she sobbed.

"Em- come on tell me what I did!"

"You didn't do- I- I'm-" I continued to hold her until she blurted out the best words I'd ever heard, right next to 'I'd love to go out with you Will.'

"Will… I'm pregnant."

Almost every time the third period bell rang, I would think about that moment. One of the three best moments of my life. *Kiss Pregnancy Marriage*

EMMA

I had Quinn scheduled for her usual third period today. To my irritation, the pain had not decreased, if anything, it had gained strength, coming ever 10 minutes and sometimes less. There was a very severe one that lasted nearly a minute when the bell rang. It stopped, luckily, right as Quinn entered.

"Hey Mrs. Pills- I mean Schuester!" I was still panting from the pain, also gripping my enlarged baby bump.

"Hey, Quinn…" I panted out; she gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you alright Mrs. S.? You look like you just ran a marathon!"

"Oh yes Quinn I'm fi-"the pain returned with all its furry knocking the wind out of me and causing me to gasp, lean over in my chair and clutch my stomach all in one motion.

"Mrs. Schuester!" Quinn ran over and grabbed my arm, not knowing what to do. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I couldn't answer her. I rode out the pain for a few more moments until it passed. I was then able to sit up and catch the breath that had previously left my lungs. Quinn still was holding on to me, she released and looked me strait in the eyes. "Have you had a lot of these?"

"Quinn… I don't know if that's the best thing for a teacher to discuss with a-"

"Mrs. Schue, I had a baby too remember? I can help you with this and if that's what I think it is, you need to tell me what's going on. I can help!" she extended a hand to touch mine and as I didn't retract it, she began questioning me. "So how long have you been having these pains?"

"Well… they started last night… and then this morning they got really bad… and the last one was just aweful…"  
"Mrs. S… where are they hurting?" I indicated to the bottom of my baby bump. Just below my navel.

"Ya… Mrs. S… you need to go to the hospital. I think you're-" I shreaked as the most painful one yet hit me. I felt something flow out of me, but I was unable to control it. Quinn was by my side yet again rubbing my back and letting me squeeze her hand as it climaxed, then fell. I looked down to find my skirt soaked.

"Did I just…"

"Mrs. S. you need to go to the hospital right now. Your water just broke." Another extreme pain hit me and I yelped out again.

"I'm going to go get Mr. Schuester!"

"Quinn, no! he's in class-"

"No Mrs. S. you cant do that to him." I clutched my stomach as I felt it clench again. I gripped the arms of my chair and cried out again. My insides were being ripped out as I sat here. Why did it hurt so bad?

WILL

"Ser vs. Estar… can any one tell me the-"

"Mr. Schue!"

"Quinn? What are you-"

"Mrs. P- or Mrs. S whatever, she's going to- her water just- COME!" she ran out of the room. I stood there stuned. I didn't fully register what Quinn had said until I hear a shreek echo through the entire school. And I could recognize that voice from anywhere. Emma.

EMMA

The pains were getting worse and as soon as Quinn arrived one ripped through me again. I cried out particurarly loud on this one. Will wasn't behind her. Why wasn't he-

"Emma!" Will busted through the door. Stopping at my desk looking at me. I know my hair was a mess from throwing it forward in pain so many times, and my makeup I could tell was running down my face from crying, but I didn't have time to care. My body shook violently as another pain surged into my veins.

WILL

Quinn stood off to the side waiting for me to help Emma, but I was so dumbfounded to see her in that much pain, I couldn't move.

"Help her Mr. Schue!" she finally wailed as I watched another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She screamed in agony, sending me in to 911 gear.

"Quinn, wait here, help her stand or something, I'm going to get my keys and tell Figgins were leaving." She nodded and went to Emma's side. I ran down the hall towards Figgins office.

EMMA

Once the most severe on subsided, and Quinn was at my side I attempted to stand. Much to my dismay, it was reletivly easy. I got to my feet, but the thing in between my legs, that I'd felt earlier, was now farther down and it caused me to gasp. It was as if there was a, head!

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed as I felt it drop lower.

"What Mrs-"

"I- I think the baby's head-"

"Shit! Okay well, sit down!" I sat feeling another strong pain, only this one was different. I felt the urge to push.

"Quinn!" It was too strong an urge and I pushed a little. Felling the head closer on the edge-

"Mrs. P! don't start pushing! What the hell? Do you want to have your baby in this office?" Quinn was gripping my hand urging me to stop.

"Quinn!" I screamed as another urge erupted with in me. "I have tooooo!"

"NO! you cant! I don't know nothin' bout' birthin' no babies!" I couldn't help but laugh at her joke, but that was the least of my problems.

"Quinn," I whispered as I the urge passed for a few moments. I knew if I pushed again, the baby would more than likely come out, I could tell I was on the edge of having him/her. "Quinn, I need to- Quinn, it's coming. I need to take off my skirt and underwear." I didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

"Mrs. P, no not here! Please just wait a little longer! Just-"

"Quinn I can't! I- I- waited too long." I felt another contraction building, and I knew it would be it. I unzipped my skirt and lifted my hips a little as to shimmy it down my legs. Just that simple movement, I could feel move the baby, thankfully it went up, not down. I wasn't very excited to let Quinn see me naked, but when you're having this severe of pains and you don't feel that you can hold on any longer, I didn't give a shit about it.

Quinn helped me out of my chair so I could lay on the floor. Then I pulled off my underwear. I was nude from the waist down and didn't care that I was in a glass office. I could tell Quinn was freaked out, but I didn't care.

"Mrs. P… oh my gosh, hang on." She pulled out her phone. Dialing 911 saying where we were and all the circumstances.

The contraction I held off as long as I could. When it was finally too much I whispered in a tone that I was straining to use, "Quinn- help!" I pulled my legs up and began pushing as hard as I could. I felt the head move down quite a bit, but it wasn't out. The contraction passed and I breathed out the breath I was holding.

"Where's Will?"

"I don't know… do you want me to-"

"No… he doesn't want it anyway."

"Mrs. Schuester! What are you talking about? Of course he wants it!" I felt another one building just as I heard the sirens. "Mrs. S. he wants it. Believe me, now just please hold on until the paramedics get here!" I held my breath as I waited and tried to suck in as much as I could holding it in.

The baby had other plans. I got a huge urge to push just as the paramedics came in. they were all wearing gloves, which I appreciated, even though I was on the floor behind my desk in a glass office.

A wave of strength came over me and I screamed out as I felt a pop and something coming out of… there… I screamed even louder as I felt myself ripping in two. The pressure was unbarrible as the paramedics rushed over to me.

"Ma'am I need you to breathe." One positioned himself in between my legs and I felt them tugging.

Another wave of pain and the urge to push ran through me and I beared down yet again.

"There you go Mrs. S!" Quinn screamed, almost as nervous as I was. She had my hand and I hit down hard on my lip trying to suppress my agony. I squeezed Quinn's hand almost tight enough to break it.

My body pooled in sweat as I felt another pop, then tugging, then I felt myself being ripped. I screamed out again. "It's OK. We just got a shoulder out. I need you to give me one last push Miss." The paramedic said in the most calm voice I'd heard during this ordeal.

Just then I heard the door open yet again. "WHAT THE HELL!" it was Will.

"Mr. Schue! Come Quick!" I felt his hand take the place of Quinn's and I gave it one more agonizing push. I felt myself being ripped even more, then nothing. I felt as if the devil had just left my body.

"Oh my god, Emma!" he cried. I looked up into his eyes for the first time during this entire thing. He was crying.

"Will I'm so sorry-" I breathed. Out of breath from all the work I'd just done. They took the baby to where I couldn't see it. I think they hadn't cut the cord yet though. There were at least 4 paramedics working on… it.

"Sorry? For what?" his eyes were dripping as he looked at me.

"I know I screwed up your life and all-"

"Emma! You are my life! I love you so much!" he leaned down and kissed me.

WILL

When I heard her cry out again as I was leaving my office, I knew something different was happening. I glanced back into my office and through the window I could see red flashing lights. I sprinted down the hall to her office that was full of people in blue uniforms.

"Sir you can't-"

"I'm her husband!" he opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I saw Emma's chair pushed out of the way, and her skirt thrown carelessly on the desk along with her underwear. Then I spotted her red hair on the carpet behind her desk. Quinn's head popped up from behind the desk.

"Mr. Schue! Come Quick!" she jumped out of the way, allowing me to step in for Emma's final push. She had her eyes closed tight, and her mouth shut too until they pulled it out. She cried out even louder, but with a little less pain in her voice, more relief. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Emma had just given birth to our baby on the floor of her office at McKinley High School.

I only got a glimpse of the baby before they took it over. Once it was cleaned off and they cut the ambilical cord, a woman turned to me.

"It's a girl."

Thank you for reading! I appreciate any comments! (even mean ones ) thanks again!


End file.
